


you look like a dream to me

by gentlenessofthelyre



Series: Maribat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlenessofthelyre/pseuds/gentlenessofthelyre
Summary: Damian watches the world turn in black and white hues.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185638
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	you look like a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I know absolutely nothing about the DC Universe. Everything in this is only information I picked up from Maribat writers. I apologize if anything is wrong.
> 
> Ra's al Ghul is mostly heartless in this, but not completely. Talia is... uh. I don’t really know her character so I’m doing whatever I want.

Growing up, Damian has a complicated opinion on soulmates.

His Grandfather always tells him that they are only weaknesses.

But he watches from the shadows when an assassin talks to his Grandfather after returning from a mission, stating that they found their other half and begging to be removed from the League. He sees the emotions passing in his Grandfather’s eyes as he listens to the assassin bowing in front of him.

Anger. Hatred. Disappointment.

Understanding.

Damian pauses. And watches with wide eyes as the Demon Head declares the man to be free of his duties. The man’s head snaps up at that, and his Grandfather sneers at them.

_“If you do not leave right this moment, I_ will _kill you and you will not have a life to live with your_ soulmate _anymore,”_ he spat.

__The man runs._ _

The next morning, he watches his Grandfather lie to the League, cutting all of the man’s ties from it.

And then he thinks, _are they really?_

That same night, his Mother runs her fingers through his hair and says:

_“Father had a soulmate once. He loved her in a completely unselfish way, before the Pits corrupted him. She inspired him to be stronger for himself. Because that’s what soulmates do. They make you_ strong _.”_

Then he listens as his Mother breaks furniture and shatters priceless treasures in her chambers after reading news about the father he has never met with yet another woman, screaming in rage and heartbreak.

And he thinks, _do they really?_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He falls in love with art.

It is after Talia drops him with his Father, Bruce Wayne, that he does.

After the attack on the League of Assassins, after Ra’s al Ghul dies, after he tries to kill his Father’s ward.

It is art that kept him sane in the household, with the additions of his four-legged friends. It is art that kept him company when he starts feeling alone without a soulmate to spend his time with.

He falls in love with art as it blooms in black and white and gray hues.

(He thinks he won’t ever feel that way again.)

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The world keeps on turning and turning, and people move on.

Damian lives.

Then he dies. And lives again.

Colors never touch his eyes.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

They meet at a park near Wayne Enterprises.

He’s running after his dog and she’s leaning against a tree with a sketchbook in hand.

She looks up and the world _blooms_.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_“My name is Marinette. Dupain-Cheng.”_

_“Damian. Damian Wayne.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three AM, don’t judge me.


End file.
